Una historia diferente
by Biancamanda16
Summary: House despierta un día con una vida diferente que es lo que a pasado?
1. Chapter 1

House se despertó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su departamento luego oyó una voz familiar.

Ya levántate que llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Cuddy salió del baño y se aceracercó a la cama donde estaba House se acercó a el y le dio un beso.

En ese momento llega una niña y entra a la habitación.

Papi levántate quiero jugar con tigo.

House se quedo en shock esa niña lo había llamado Papi.

Mía Papi no puedo jugar ahora tiene que vestirse para ir a trabajar ve a jugar con tu hermano.

Oky mami

La niña se acercó a House y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo luego se fue.

Bueno te espero abajo mientras bañate y vístete pronto.

Bueno.

Cuddy salió.

House se puso a pesar en la niña tenía aproximadamente 7 años era blanca, tenía los ojos azules y los rizos de Cuddy.

¿Pero que paso?.


	2. Chapter 2

House pensó que era una alucinación o algo así y decidió seguir el juego y fue a bañarse y vestirse luego bajo al comedor Cuddy hizo el desayuno.

Hola papá

House se quedó viendo al niño que le había saludado un rato y luego lo saludo.

Hola

El niño tenia el pelo castaño y ojos azules también era blanco.

Ya bajaste dijo Cuddy, toma le paso una taza con café y unos huevos con tocino.

Gracias

Papá el sábado habrá un show de autos monstruos podemos ir.

Claro pero depende de tu madre.

Mamá puedo ir por favor.

Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos ya saben que hacer.

Esperar a que llegue el autobús dijeron a dúo los niños.

Muy bien cuídense y portense bien los quiero.

Si mami y nosotros a ti.

Greg vamos que se nos hace tarde

De acuerdo Chau niños.

Chau Papi.

Llegaron al hospital

Te pasa algo

No estoy bien

Es que estas muy callado.

No es nada

Luego bajaron del auto

Bueno nos vemos luego

Si claro

House fue a su oficina y vio a su antiguo equipo allí.

Que ustedes no renunciaron

Que yo sepa no contesto Chase

Bueno no importa tenemos algún caso

Mujer con visión borrosa y mareos se desmayo luego de una carrera.

La corredora ya tuvimos ese caso sólo tiene desidratacion administrarle suero intravenoso y deenle algo de agua.

Oky pero no hemos tenido este caso

Cómo sea háganlo.


	3. Chapter 3

El equipo salió y hizo lo que House les dijo y House fue a molestar a Wilson

Wilson

Que quieres House?

Somos amigos aquí?

si House somos amigos pero a que te refieres con aquí?

Desde cuando estoy casado con Cuddy?

Se Casaron al terminar la universidad

Entonces no me expulsaron de la universidad?

Que no ¿que te pasa? tu ya sabes todo eso ¿que has estado tomando?

Nada no me pasa nada ni tome nada

No te pasaste con el vicodin de nuevo verdad?

No ya te dije que estoy nos vemos luego

House volvió a su Oficina y pensó Bueno así que no me expulsaron y seguimos saliendo y luego nos casamos. Bueno sea alucinación o no me gusta.

En ese momento entra el equipo

Era cierto sólo tenía desidratacion.

House fue a la cafetería y le quito una bolsa de papas fritas a Wilson que acababa de comprar.

Quieres alguna otra cosa Nop estoy bien así.

Fueron a una de las mesas

Ya te sientes mejor?

Si pero ya te dije que estaba bien

Si claro, Bueno sabes que el sábado habrá un show de autos monstruos quieres ir?

Mi hijo me pidió que lo llevé podemos ir todos si quieres

Genial Jimy es muy buen chico me sorprende que sea tu hijo

Es mi viva imagen a esa edad sólo tiene el carácter de su madre

Por suerte

En ese momento llega Cuddy

Hola chicos

Hola

Hola Wilson dice que irá con nosotros a ver a los autos monstruos el sábado

Que bien y que te parece si esta noche salimos a comer algo

Me parece bien pero quien se queda con los niños

Yo podría si quieren

En serio no quiero molestarte

No es molestia me eencanta estar con ellos

Bueno y donde quieres ir

Conozco un lindo lugar Wilson a que hora puedes ir a cuidar de los niños

A las 8 esta bien

Perfecto entonces ya esta luego nos vemos tengo una junta chau.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era hora de salir

House y Cuddy fueron a su casa y esperaron que llegara Wilson

Niños se quedarán con el tío Wilson así que pertenece bien

Bueno

Pero papi iva a jugar conmigo

Papi jugará contigo después

Si después jugaremos lo que quieras

InclIncluso a las muñecas tomar el te y a la Doctora

Pues si eso quiere mi niña claro que si

Gracias papi

Que tierno

House no sabia porque se comportó de esa manera con la niña sintió como si por un momento dejará de ser el mismo.

Así soy yo

Wilson llego y fueron a el Restaurante que Cuddy le dijo que conocía y le gustó bastante.

Es un lindo lugar

Y la cocomida es aún mejor

Entraron comieron algo no hablaron mucho y luego salieron

Quieres ir al cine?

No deberíamos de avisar a Wilson

Solo una película

Bueno aun es temprano

Fueron al cine y vieron el día después de mañana y al terminar la película fueron a casa al llegar vivieron a Wilson en el sillón dormido

Cuddy se acercó y le movió un poco para que despierte

Wilson ya llegamos despierta

Que pasa

Ya te puedes ir

Por que llegan tan tarde

Fuimos al cine

Pensé que irían a cenar

Si después de la cena

Oh bueno, los niños están arriba ya cenaron y fueron a dormir

Genial, gracias por todo Wilson

De nada nos vemos

Wilson se fue

Bueno fue una buena cena

Si bueno me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado tomaré una ducha y ya vuelvo

Está bien yo veré una película

Pero si fuimos al cine

Si pero yo no estoy cansada

Que estas molesta

No es que te noto algo raro

Ya te dije que estoy cansado es solo eso

Si bueno como digas

Que no me crees

No no te creo

Estoy bien no te preocupes

Esta bien yo confío que me dirás que pasa cuando estés listo

Voy a dorme una ducha eso es todo

House esta bien

Bien

House subió la escalera desapareció de la vista de Cuddy

Cuddy quería saber que le pasaba pero decidio darle su espacio y busco algo que ver en la televisión

House término su ducha y fue a dormir Cuddy aun seguía viendo televisión

House sabia que nada de eso podia ser verdad pero si era una alucinación se estaba tardando en despertar pero el ya no queria volver a su antigua vida le gustaba mucho esta pero tenia que averiguar que fue lo que le paso y si mejor aprovechaba al máximo todo esto sea lo que sea.

House se levantó y fue con Cuddy

Creí que estaestabas cansado

Se me paso gracias a la ducha y además extrañaba a mi querida esposa

Jajaja bueno siéntate junto a mi

Al día siguiente

House despertó y vio que se encontraba en el mismo lugar se alegro pues esta realidad le gustaba más se sentía feliz tenia una familia y aunque tenia el mismo dolor de siempre se sentía feliz porque ya no estaba solo.


	5. Chapter 5

House se levantó y fue a bañarse y vestirse luego bajo.

Hola Papi ¿ahora podemos jugar?

Claro hoy no voy a ir a trabajar.

Papá ¿hoy iremos a ver los autos monstruos? .

Si y Wilson nos va a acompañar.

Que bien el tío Wilson siempre me compra cosas.

Bueno ahora quiero desayunar.

House desayuno pan tostado y café.

Hola

Hola ¿ya desayunaste?

Sí

Papi ya vamos a jugar.

Cuando termine mi desayuno.

Bueno Papi.

Luego de un rato House término su desayuno.

Listo vamos a jugar.

¡¡¡Siii!!!

House y Mia jugaron toda la tarde.

Bueno eso fue divertido pero voy a llevar a Jimy a ver a los autos monstruos.

Oky.

Jimy prepárate para ir a ver a los autos monstruos.

De acuerdo.

Luego de un rato Jimy ya estaba listo.

Bueno voy a llamar a Wilson para que venga para poder ir a ver a los autos monstruos.

Wilson ya vamos a ir a ver a los autos monstruos vienes o te vemos allá.

Voy con ustedes llego enseguida.

De acuerdo.

Luego de un rato Wilson llego.

Bueno Wilson ya llego Cuddy, Mia volveremos en un rato.

Oky.

¿Porque me llamaste así? tu no sueles llamarme así y además estamos casados.

Oh bueno pero ¿sigue siendo tu nombre no?

Si pero...

Bueno no lo volveré a decir ya nos vamos Chau.

Chau.

House cierra la puerta y sube al auto de Wilson House se sienta en el asiento de co piloto y Jimy atrás y Wilson en el asiento del conductor.

¿Oye por que la llamaste así?

Así solía llamarse no?

Si pero bueno no importa.

Luego de un rato llegaron a la exposición de los autos monstruos y entraron.

Luego de un rato...

Eso fue espectacular.

Si que lo fue.

Si fue fenomenal, Tío Wilson ¿puedes comprarme un recuerdo?

Claro ¿que quieres?

Uno de esos.

Jimy señaló una tienda que vendía réplicas de los autos monstruos que vieron.

Bueno entremos a ver.

Entren ustedes yo les sigo luego.

Bueno.

Wilson y Jimy entraron a la tienda y House siguió recorriendo el lugar.

Mientras iva caminando resbaló y se cayó golpeando su cabeza en el proceso y quedo inconciente al despertar vio a Cuddy.

Ya despertaste.

¿Que paso?

Te resbalaste y te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente?

Tres días.

¿Entonces todo fue un sueño?

De que hablas.

Nada no es nada.

Hola este es fin pero si quieren hago un prólogo dejen un comentario para saber que opinan chau.


End file.
